Bullyng
by nurichany
Summary: Cuando sufres el Bullyng crees que todo se acaba, pero la vida te enseña que siempre hay maneras de salir adelante...


Disclaimer: Naruto y personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

BULLYING

Bullying, una palabra que no dice mucho por sí sola. La mayoría de la gente lo toma como un juego, pues hace poco que se ha hecho conocida… si a alguien le hubieras preguntado hace unos 5 años qué se imaginaba qué era? Estoy segura que la mayoría habrías supuesto que es una forma de pelea, tal vez alguna broma o quién sabe… a final de cuentas nadie sabe lo que es realmente el bullying a menos que se viva en carne propia…

Tenten, era una chica común, tal vez un poco hiperactiva, pero dentro de lo que cabía normal… siempre estaba en distintas actividades: cantaba, le gustaban los deportes, iba bien en la escuela… toda su vida era actividad pura. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar todo el tiempo ocupada, tenía graves problemas de autoestima y confianza.

Por ende era muy poco sociable, y, a pesar de su personalidad efusiva, era bastante tímida para entablar amistades. Jamás había prestado demasiada atención en detalles como tener novio, lucir bonita y cosas así, hasta que un día cierto chico captó su atención…

Era guapo. Su actitud era por demás seria, y casi no mostraba sus emociones. Lo conoció un día en sus clases de canto, él formaba parte del mismo grupo musical escolar que ella. Su nombre: Hidan.

Si bien Hidan era una persona sumamente reservada y bastante seria, claro que esto era a causa de su religión distinta a la de los demás, rápidamente entabló conversaciones a menas con Tenten. Ella quedó perdidamente enamorada de él. Poco a poco las conversaciones fueron más fluidas con Hidan, al poco tiempo, ya eran muy buenos amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban juntos. Aunque ella le miraba de manera diferente, ella quería suponer que jamás se enteraría y que jamás le miraría.

Después de conocer a Hidan, Tenten pudo hacer diferentes amigas, las cuales conoció gracias al grupo musical del que formaban parte. Todas las chicas eran sumamente diferentes: desde Sakura, con una personalidad explosiva, Ino, igual de explosiva que Sakura pero mucho más afeminada, y por último Karin, una chica en el límite de la tranquilidad y la efusividad. Todas eran importantes para ella. Pero también se hallaba su nuevo mejor amigo, Kankuro, quien siempre mostraba una amistad incondicional hacia ella.

Tenten, se sentía más plena que nunca…

Sin embargo, bien dicen que la felicidad no dura para siempre, y durante un viaje escolar, que hizo para concursar con su grupo de música, tuvo la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Hidan. En el camino de ida hacia el lugar del concurso, el chico se ofreció a llevarla en su asiento, y durmieron juntos todo el camino. Ella estaba soñada, pero notaba cierta duda en cuanto al joven. Decidió ignorarlo. En la noche cuando las chicas estaban en su habitación decidió contarles sus dudas

-Eso no es importante Tenten-chan! Recuerda que debes seguir adelante! Él te quiere todos lo sabemos, sólo que necesita un empujoncito.- señaló alegremente Sakura.

-La frentona tiene razón- dijo Ino.- Lo que necesita es un poco más de presión, de esa manera caerá ante ti!

-Vamos! Tu puedes Tenten-chan!- señaló Karin.

-Está bien! No me rendiré!

-Así se habla!- dijo Sakura.- Ahora… guerra de almohadas!

Y así las chicas pasaron una divertida noche de amigas…

Para el viaje de regreso, venían un poco decaídos, no habían obtenido la victoria, y no es que fueran los últimos, pero la derrota era amarga.

Kankuro se acercó un poco a Tenten pues habían charlado poco en todo el viaje.

-Deprimida he?- dijo con seriedad

-Un poco.- señaló Tenten mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Tranquila… pronto se dará cuenta que te quiere, ya lo verás!

-Tú lo crees?- señaló mirando la luna llena que se observaba en el viaje

-Claro que sí! Ya me voy! Debo platicar con Sai

-Está bien, hasta mañana Kankuro-kun!

Después de que se alejó Kankuro, llegó Hidan.

-De qué hablabas con Kankuro?

-De nada.- contestó sonriente Tenten.

-Está bien…- hizo una pausa un tanto incómoda y de pronto volvió a hablar.- Tenten hay algo que siempre he querido decirte

-Qué es?

-Bueno yo…

Y poco a poco iban acercando sus rostros, hasta que de pronto…

-Bien chicos! Hay que jugar!- gritó una efusiva Sakura.

Y así el casi beso que se dieron se vio frustrado por su propia amiga, sin embargo más tarde…

-Tenten… Tenten…- entre sueños, escuchó que le llamaban.

-Qué pasa?- dijo somnolienta

-Debo decirte algo.- sentenció Hidan sentado a su lado.

-Qué hora es Hidan?- Decía haciendo un puchero Tenten, molesta porque le despertaran.

-Es muy tarde, y todos están dormidos.- dijo sonrojándose. Ese gesto sonrojó a Tenten.- Bien Tenten hay algo que debes saber…

-Sí?- dijo bastante nerviosa, volteando hacia un lado, pues no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-Tenten, mírame.- justo en el momento en que la chica volteó, Hidan la besó, dulce y tiernamente. Un beso que causó mariposas en el abdomen de la chica. Después de varios besos, él la abrazó y se quedaron en un silencio muy cómodo.

Cuando llegaron a su ciudad natal, él se despidió rápidamente y se fue sin decir más a Tenten. Esa acción la desconcertó.

Días después de regresar, Tenten buscó a su amigo Hidan para poder hablar con él, y justo el día de su cumpleaños.

-Tenten, debemos hablar.- ella estaba con sus amigas planeando una ida al cine

-Claro.- respondió alegre de poder hablar con él.

-Escucha quisiera hablar de lo que sucedió en el viaje.

El corazón de Tenten latía desbocado, sus manos sudaban y le temblaban.

-Dime

-Lo de ese día, fue… fue un error.- y en ese instante el corazón de Tenten se rompió, sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, había sido desilusionada por su primer amor.- Escucha, eso no debió pasar, yo ahora tengo una novia que pertenece a mis costumbres y tú, tú eres diferente, así que discúlpame, pero eso nunca debió pasar… por favor! Seamos amigos, que te parece, borrón y cuenta nueva?

Tenten miraba fijamente el suelo, y sacando fuerzas de su orgullo respondió

-Claro! No te preocupes lo entiendo perfectamente, solo debemos fingir que nada pasó, espero que nada cambie nuestra amistad. Oh cielos! Mira la hora!- señaló mirando su reloj.- Me tengo que ir, es tardísimo! Nos vemos!

Y diciendo esto se echó a correr, no dio explicación a sus amigas, simplemente se fue.

Con el corazón roto, Tenten se refugió en su amigo Kankuro, quien al poco tiempo le declaró sus sentimientos. Al ser su mejor amigo, y sentirse triste por su amor no correspondido le dijo que sí.

Grave error.

Al principio la relación era agradable, no había exigencias ni nada, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando. Al poco tiempo, él era en exceso posesivo y ella en exceso lo ignoraba.

-Estoy seguro que me dijiste que sí, porque Hidan no te quiso, y la verdad, no lo juzgo.- señaló en una de sus muchas discusiones Kankuro. Tenten harta de la situación respondió molesta

-Pues si lo hice, el único ridículo, eres tú!.- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Kankuro hablando solo.

Los meses pasaron y la relación cada día se deterioraba más. Hasta que un día ella se enteró que Kankuro le había sido infiel con una de sus amigas.

-Esto se acabó Kankuro. Se acabó.- dijo ella con molestia y sin pena, dejando hablando solo a Kankuro.

-Me las vas a pagar Tenten, te vas a arrepentir!

Dicho esto él también se fue. Y en ese momento la tortura comenzó.

Hackearon su correo, su facebook, enviaban mensajes groseros a sus amigos. En la escuela Kankuro y Karin se volvieron insoportables. La humillaban, intentaban de todo para hacerla quedar en ridículo. Una vez incluso subieron una foto de ella a internet y ahí pedían que la insultaran. Muchos de sus enemigos lo hicieron.

Cada día trataban de hacerla sentir más miserable, y la situación en su casa no ayudaba. Sus papás gritaban y en la escuela la situación estaba igual.

De pronto, cierto día.

-Eres una tonta, Tenten.

-Así es, eres como un chango de circo, que solo sirve para entretener porque ni bonita eres!

-Cállate estúpido!- gritó Sakura.- No permitiré que le hagas daño, nunca más.

-Mira quien llegó! La frente de marquesina!- dijo Karin mientras se reía

-A mí con fleco se me quita, pero a ti lo tonta y fácil, con nada se te quita!- respondió con veneno Sakura. Karin molesta se fue de ahí.

-Sea como sea, el daño ya está hecho.

Sonrieron con malicia entre ella y Kankuro y dejaron a Ino, Sakura y Tenten solas.

-Tenten, estás bien?

-Yo…

-Tranquila, estamos y estaremos contigo…

Los meses fueron pasando, y un día Tenten, en medio de la depresión y la locura, decidió cortarse sus venas. Lo intentó, pero en el momento falló. Dejando una pequeña cortada, casi imperceptible en su muñeca derecha.

-Este maldito cuchillo no corta!- dijo desesperada.

Sin más remedio se fue a dormir, aunque en realidad solo simulara dormir. Ese día su madre había encontrado su carta suicida y la había llevado al psicólogo.

Pasaron los últimos meses para concluir la preparatoria, y poco a poco, el tratamiento psicológico y la ayuda de sus amigas hizo a Tenten reaccionar un poco.

Después de eso, venía la universidad. Tenten quedó en su carrera: medicina, Sakura, que en un principio quiso ser médico decidió estudiar arquitectura por el trabajo de sus padres, Ino al igual que Sakura se fue a arquitectura, lo que dejó cierto sentimiento de soledad en Tenten de nuevo.

Un día, conoció a una nueva amiga, llamada Hinata. Hinata era en exceso tímida, y al igual que Tenten tenía demasiados traumas por superar. Pronto se hicieron grandes amigas y Hinata le contó que venía de América, a donde le contó, su padre le había mandado a estudiar por ser una deshonra para su familia. Tenten comprendió el dolor de su amiga y la consoló.

El tiempo pasó, desde que entró a la universidad, Tenten no supo más de Kankuro. Ella superó todo el complejo que le causaron esas dos personas que creía importantes. Poco después se enteró que lo que le había sucedido tenía nombre, y este era Bullying. Un mal que aqueja a muchos chicos a diario. Poco lo conocen en carne propia. Ella pensó que era mejor no conocerlo a saber de su existencia. Sin embargo pensaba que algo debía hacer, pues por más orgullosa o molesta que fuera una persona, nadie se merecía esa clase de trato.

Los días pasaban, y Tenten iba creciendo como mujer y como persona. Cada día en la escuela de medicina era una gran aventura, si bien fue más difícil de lo que imaginó, al final venció la batalla contra la dificultad, pues había aprendido a sobreponerse.

Cuando terminara la universidad, Tenten, ya no era la chiquilla llorona, tímida, y desconfiada que alguna vez fue. Ahora era fuerte, madura, confiada y orgullosa.

Había ganado una beca en el extranjero, y había decidido aceptarla. La despedida de sus amigos y familia fue triste, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo, pues cada quien debe tomar su camino en esta vida, y ella comenzaba a forjar su sendero.

Si bien, de nuevo sus metas estaban fijadas, había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba si el amor realmente existiría, y de ser así, cuándo llegaría? Qué se sentiría? Las dudas a veces la acechaban y a veces se esfumaban.

Cierto día, se encontraba en turno nocturno en el hospital, si bien en Francia, pueden haber tantos o más enfermos que en su ciudad natal.

De pronto un chico de ojos perla llegó a su consulta. Llevaba consigo a Hinata.

-Hinata!- habló Tenten.

-Doctora! Ayude a mi prima! Se ha desmayado repentinamente!

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo, ahora por favor, vaya a la sala de espera.

-Es que usted no entiende, yo debo protegerla y…

-Si quiere ayudarme a protegerla, vaya a la sala de espera por favor!- señaló con autoridad Tenten.

El joven, molesto, se fue a donde le habían ordenado. Tenten revisó a su amiga, y al parecer todo estaba normal, al parecer era uno de sus muchos ataques que le daban al apenarse. Solo quedaba esperar a que despertara, pero la pregunta en cuestión era qué hacía ahí?

Cuando despertó, estaba desorientada. Hasta que vio a Tenten y dijo.

-Tenten que ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste.

-Oh. Ya recuerdo.- dijo con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Muy bien, a quién has visto?- dijo Tenten con curiosidad

-Era un joven alto, guapo, de ojos azules y cabello rubio.- Tenten de inmediato reconoció la descripción. Su jefe, Naruto, era dos años mayor que ella pero siempre era amable. Entendía el porqué del desmayo de su amiga.

-Me ha dejado…

-Tontamente enamorada.- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa. Hinata solo se sonrojó.- ahora dime, porqué estas aquí?

-Decidí venir a estudiara Francia mi maestría!

-Qué?

-Así es, quería estar cerca de ti.- dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Tenten jugó su cabello

-Hay Hinata, por eso te adoro.- y de pronto recordó.- oh cierto! Hay que hablarle a tu primo que ya despertaste.

Y así corrió a la sala de espera para hablar con cierto Hyuga molesto.

-No ha sido nada, solo ha tenido una impresión muy fuerte.- dijo Tenten sonriente.

-Vaya! Menos mal. Hinata-sama no lo vuelva a hacer.- señaló su primo severo

-No es mi culpa nii-san, eso siempre me pasa.- Hinata volteo a ver a Tenten y se dio cuenta que su amiga analizaba a su primo.- por cierto, me he olvidado de presentarlos. Tenten, el es mi primo, Neji-niisan.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Encantada.- dijo Tenten mientras le estrechaba la mano.- lamento haber sido ruda, pero en situaciones así, es la única forma.- dijo sonriente

-Lo entiendo.- dijo el chico volteando a otro lado.- bien Hinata-sama si es todo, debemos irnos que no nos hemos instalado.

-Es cierto! Tenten cuando sales?

-Pues pasado mañana porqué?

-Estamos al lado de tu apartamento

-Eh?

-Así es, así que no solo seremos compañeras de trabajo, sino que también vecinas!

-Pues me parece perfecto!- dijo Tenten sonriente. Sonrisa que acabó cuando un nuevo paciente ingresó en camilla a la sala de urgencias.- hablamos pasado mañana. Debo irme. Un placer conocerte Neji.- sonrió y se fue.

-Lo ves! Te dije que no era mala primo!

-Hmp.- señaló sonrojado por la última sonrisa de Tenten.

-Niisan, debemos irnos! Ocuparán este lugar.- dicho esto ambos salieron del hospital.

-Es una buena persona, creo.- dijo su poco hablador primo a Hinata.

-Claro! Cuando la conozcas más sabrás de qué te hablo.

Si bien para Neji no pasó desapercibida la belleza de Tenten, y para Tenten no pasó desapercibido lo guapo que era Neji Hyuga, ambos decidieron guardárselo, después de todo, ya tendrían tiempo.

Tiempo para hablar, tiempo para conocerse, tiempo para saber que después de todo lo que se atraviesa, después de sufrir, después de llorar, después de estar a punto de suicidarse, la vida por más difícil que sea siempre termina juntando a las personas indicadas, porque en el mundo no solo hay gente buena o gente mala, simplemente hay gente, y la gente merece una oportunidad.

Porque después del bullying, Tenten comprendió que la vida no solo gira en torno a la persona que ejerce esa violencia. La vida es mucha y demasiado grande para limitarse a ello.

Y porque al final, todos encontramos una razón para poder seguir y salir adelante…

Después de un tiempo de estar en constante convivencia, Neji formó una cercana amistad con Tenten, y Tenten después de tanto tiempo volvió a sentir ese tan añorado vacío lleno de nuevo.

Las mariposas y los nervios volvieron. La ansiedad y el pensar en él constantemente hizo que se diera cuenta que había perdido. Porque Tenten era orgullosa y fuerte, y después de haber sobrevivido al bullying, ahora se encontraba aterrada por estar enamorada. Porque para ella el amor, era el sentimiento más bello pero más peligroso del mundo.

Para Neji las cosas no eran más sencillas. Su corazón se aceleraba y brincoteaba cuando la veía, una alegría intensa se asomaba en su pecho, y una ligera sonrisa se posaba en su boca. Y poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado. Enamorado de su belleza, de su profesionalismo, de su responsabilidad, de su constancia, de su habilidad como médico, de su humanidad, pero sobre todo, de su hermosa sonrisa.

Así un día, mientras Hinata luchaba por no desmayarse enfrente de su jefe Naruto, quien le pedía una cita para la hora en que salieran del trabajo. Tenten y Neji habían ido a la torre Eiffel, porque ese día Neji había decidido que se lo diría, si decía que no o que sí, eso no lo sabía, pero debía decírselo, puesto que no quería perder la oportunidad de su vida.

Y así con un beso, en la ciudad más romántica del mundo ambas parejas dieron el sí, unas para establecer una relación, otros para comenzar a relacionarse.

En ese momento, Tenten se dio cuenta, que después de todo vivir no es tan malo. Vivir es divertido, porque vivir es un juego, un juego con un final seguro, un final triste, pero un juego en el que ganas muchas guerras, otras las pierdes y en algunos casos, se libran condenas.

Porque vivir bajo el bullying te condena, y su sombra siempre te acecha, pero hay veces que esa condena se libra, porque uno es quien decide cuando cortar las cadenas.

**Que tal chicos? Su amiga Zally ha vuelto de nuevo con un NejiTen! Jajaja si bien mi historia es trágica quiero confesarles que todo lo que le sucedió a Tenten en el bachillerato, está basado una historia la vida real, historia que resulta ser Mi historia.**

**Es un one-shot cortito y tal vez un poco apresurado, pero quería compartir con la gente de esta comunidad un poco de mí, pues estoy segura que muchos han pasado por ese horrible ente llamad BULLYING…**

**Pues si bien aún no termino la carrera de medicina, quiero decirles que con todas las dificultades ahí voy, y pues Hinata en realidad representa a una amiga que adoro y que no forma parte de esta página, pero se llama Alejandra y la adoro.**

**Ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

**Puse a Sakura como Arquitecto porque también está basada en una de mis mejores amigas que se llama Tany y bueno ella me ayudó mucho! La adoro también!**

**Esta es una adaptación de mi vida a Naruto…**

**Y bueno para concluir quiero que sepan que aquellos que viven el BULLYING día a día no están solos. Siempre habrá gente que los quiera y los apoye, NO SE RINDAN! HAY MUCHO PORQUE VIVIR!**

**Si alguien está pasando esa situación y lee esto, créanme que años después, he comprendido que nunca estaré sola, y si necesitan alguien en quien pedir apoyo, no duden en hablarme!**

**Luchemos contra el bullying!**

**Un saludo y un beso…**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bye 3**


End file.
